AIDS is a human disease first recognized in the U.S. in 1981, characterized by profound alterations in immune function affecting primarily T-cell function. A two-arm, randomized unblinded clinical trial of AZT in patients recovering from a first episode of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia.